Chaos
by Razell
Summary: The Doctor must face the most evil of The Great Old Ones, but can he trust his allies?
1. Chapter 1

Chaos

I

_"Your_ evil_ is my_ good,_ Doctor!"_

Sutekh - _The Pyramids of Mars_

_"Ah, the sounds of dying. . . When it comes to death, quantity is so much better than quality. . . "_

Fenric - _The Curse of Fenric_

And He looked down upon the chaos and destruction He had wrought, and it was Good.

Sargon had yet to fully master humanoid facial expressions, but he was certain that the look upon Mikaboshi's face was one of fear. The young Jagaroth had never seen fear in his companion, and it frightened him, too.

He had seen Her before, She was not the source of the fear. After all, She was, for all intents and purposes, Mikaboshi's mother. She sprawled before them, vast, translucent, amorphous, a being from The Time Before Time.

Shub-Niggurath.

Aboard the _Maedar_.

She almost never left the safety of Her amniotic realm, and the company of Her children. In the past they had come to Her, now She had come to them. And, if he didn't know better, he'd have sworn She was afraid.

Nor did Sargon understand the mental imagery, _Quantum Mnemonics_, Mikaboshi called it, that She was so urgently transmitting. Numbers and formula that made no sense in any way, the laws and language of the universe that had existed before his own.

But he knew it was _bad_.

The translucent flesh rippled, then vanished into Her realm beyond Space and Time. Mikaboshi turned, pale and wide-eyed, "We must find The Doctor, _now_."

Aboard The TARDIS, The Doctor was fiddling with The HADS. They (and many other of The TARDIS' functions) had been on the blink since getting caught in a particularly nasty temporal rift. Repairs would take weeks. He looked up in confusion when the lights began to flicker, and The TARDIS' view-screen came alive with static. Lights on the console began to flash in random patterns, and he sensed a chill to the core of his very being.

Then, a sound reached his ears, a sound he had learned to fear far more than even the familiar Dalek battle cry.

The Cloister Bell was ringing.

A few feet from the main console, a statue appeared. A tall, elegant Gorgon atop a high base, carved of gleaming obsidian. "That can't happen!" He shouted as two figures hurriedly emerged from the base of the statue.

Mikaboshi and Sargon.

"Doctor, we need your help." Mikaboshi said solemnly.

The Doctor grabbed him by the shirt, "What did you do?"

"He didn't do anything!" Sargon shouted. "Let him explain!"

He reached out with his power and crushed Ruta III, putting an end to the millennial war between the Rutan Host and the Sontaran Empire with a figurative flick of His finger, killing billions. Perhaps He would destroy the Sontarans as well, if it pleased Him. Death always pleased Him.

The Cloister Bell grew louder.

"No. . . It can't be. . ." The Doctor silently prayed that it was a mistake. . .

"Even The Great Old Ones are in shock that he escaped. But he has, and he is virtually all-powerful. Now that he is awake, even the combined might of The Great Old Ones is insufficient to hold him."

The Doctor collapsed into a chair and looked at the pair blankly, "_Nyarlathotep_. The most powerful, most _evil_ of all The Great Old Ones. I had hoped this day would never come."

"As had we all, Doctor."

Even Fenric, the very embodiment of evil, was but a pale shadow of Nyarlathotep. Evil matched with Chaos, Hatred and Indifference. A being with the power of a god and the soul of a demon. A killer who slew for the mere pleasure of killing, with no rhyme or reason to his attacks.

Mikaboshi looked down at a PADD device he was carrying, and when he looked up again, his face was sickly pale. "Ruta III, New Rome and Argolis have already been destroyed."

The Doctor looked up hopelessly, and noticed, for the first time, that the Gorgon depicted in the statue was _Male._ Odd, he'd not noticed that the last time. Its right hand was at a sword sheathed against its side. He looked into it's eyes, slit pupiled serpent's eyes, and wished it were that easy. But even were a real Gorgon here, it's power could not affect a Great Old One.

"What about Gorgos?" He asked absently.

"It's still here, for now." Mikaboshi replied.

"How did he wake up? Did Shub-Niggurath tell you that?"

"Apparently Nyarlathotep was able to awaken when his avatar gained enough power to free him." Mikaboshi shrugged "That's all I know."

"His avatar?"

"The Trickster." _The Trickster_, the faceless being that fed upon chaos and destruction. Somehow, it was no surprise that he was linked to Nyarlathotep. "I was actually offered membership in The Pantheon of Discord, as a force of Creative Chaos. They were impressed by my actions with The Great Vampires, The Racnoss, the Futurekind, the Gastropods. . ."

"Dear God. . ." The Doctor could not conceive of the damage a child who brought immortal predators to helpless, populated worlds could accomplish with god-like powers.

"I turned it down. I knew I wasn't mature enough, responsible enough, for such a position." He frowned, "I wish I _had_ taken the offer, now. Perhaps I would have been able to prevent this. . ."

"Let's worry about that later," Sargon broke in, "We have an insane death god to stop, remember?"

"I rather like the Futurekind, they are so wonderfully. . . _Brutal_." A tall, black shrouded figure appeared in the TARDIS, his face featureless save for a vicious, tooth-filled mouth, "It's amazing what a being can be reduced to by hunger and desperation. I _may_ allow them to survive." The Trickster smiled, "As for stopping me, it's too late for that." He turned to face Mikaboshi, "The universe is in Chaos, just as it should be. I would have expected you to appreciate that."

"You expect me to appreciate mass genocide! The deaths of billions!"

"So judgmental." He shook his head.

The Doctor pointed a thin finger in The Trickster's direction, "You haven't won yet, I've beat you before, and I'll beat you again!"

"Really, Doctor, you can't stop me," He grinned, displaying shark-like teeth, "Though I invite you to try."

To be Continued. . .

_Notes_:

How could Shub-Niggurath fit aboard the _Maedar_? Well, like the TARDIS, the _Maedar_ has infinite space inside. She also could have been an Avatar, instead of Her full form.

_HADS_ - Hostile Action Displacement System. It was shown in action The 11th Doctor serial 'Cold War', when it shunted The TARDIS from a Russian Submarine near the North Pole to Antarctica.

_Gorgos_ - Home planet of the Gorgon race.

_Gastropods_ in this context refer to an intelligent race of ravenous slug-like beings who can devour the food supply of an entire planet, leaving it a barren wasteland. Mestor from The 6th Doctor serial '_The Twin Dilemma_' was the leader of the gastropods on the planet Jaconda. How was Mikaboshi involved with the species? He has a history of getting involved with incredibly dangerous creatures.

_The Pantheon of Discord_ is a group of transcendental beings who exist to cause chaos. Known members include The Trickster and Krampus.

Paul Marc Davies, who played The Trickster, also portrayed the Futurekind Chieftain.


	2. Chapter 2

Chaos

Chapter II

_"The Great Old Ones were, and The Great Old Ones are, and The Great Old Ones shall be. . ."_

Call of Cthulhu - H.P. Lovecraft

"Speechless, Doctor? All of you? You disappoint me." The Trickster sneered in disgust. He heard the thud of something heavy falling to the floor and turned in time to see the sword that separated his head from his body. The statue's eyes narrowed, the serpents hissed. The Trickster's corpse vanished without a trace.

The Doctor was, truly, speechless, and Sargon looked away in horror and disgust.

"Good work, Maedar." Mikaboshi said, and the statue nodded, The Doctor could see now that it was bristling with artron energy. One of The Trickster's few weaknesses. The _Maedar_ was part TARDIS, and artron energy was the life's blood of a TARDIS.

"I am the Avatar of this vessel," Maedar's voice was calm, measured. So, this ship could divide itself into multiple beings. The Doctor wondered how it could remain attached during the fury of travel within the Time Vortex. "Maedar withdraws into the vessel when we are in flight." Mikaboshi answered the unspoken question, "And we are usually disguised as a Class I Jagaroth transport, we only assume the statue disguise on primitive worlds or in enclosed spaces." He smiled wryly, "I think you would agree, a Jagaroth spaceship would not fit in this room. . .'

He felt pain. _Impossible_! One of His Avatars was dead. . . Rage joined with blood-lust. He could quickly create him anew, but the idea of His defeat, in any form, was repulsive to Him. No, The Trickster was unworthy. He would remain dead. But others would join him, soon.

The Others, The Great Old Ones, were preparing to make their move. But even a being such as he had allies.

_The Beast_ was gone. His prison, Krop Tor had been destroyed, drawn into the black hole designed to prevent his escape. But even that would not kill such a powerful creature. He was not within the void, he had been _taken_. Nyarlathotep searched, but he could not find his demonic ally. They had known he would come. They had taken him, hidden him so that he could not share in His moment of triumph. Hatred seethed through the boiling mass of plasma and flame that constituted his corporeal form, he would get The Beast's location from The Great Old Ones, even if it took centuries of torture.

"He was at Krop Tor, but he's moving fast. He must have been looking for The Beast," Mikaboshi examined the small screen, "He's headed toward Aldebaran, now." Mikaboshi's voice betrayed a hint of fear, "He's headed to Carcosa." The Doctor swallowed heavily, he knew what was imprisoned at Carcosa.

It was difficult, even for Nyarlathotep, to draw Hastur from his prison. The Great Old Ones had sealed him away behind a prison of conceptual thought, an intangible labyrinth of pure mental energy. The more Hastur tried to unlock the secret pathways to freedom, the more elaborate they became . It was impossible even for Hastur's keen mind to break the thought patterns that kept him chained. But not for Nyarlathotep.

"Brother! I thank you," Hastur said, "What a glorious day! Now we are both free to take our revenge upon the universe!" Hastur was the only Great Old One who had sided with Nyarlathotep back then, at the beginning of time. The others had feared Him, denounced Him as evil, a threat to all creation. Even the most callous of them had sat in judgement of Him. "I have been entombed since the birth of this miserable universe, betrayed by my brethren, with only the smallest slivers of my mind free to destroy. But now comes The Awakening! The Reckoning! All creation shall feel my wrath! And you, Hastur, shall stand by my side!"

"He has released Hastur." The knowledge came to Mikaboshi's mind unbidden, a gift from his 'Mother', "And He is still searching for The Beast. He is building an army. . ." Hastur, _Fenric_, a force of pure evil who had plagued the universe since The Beginning.

Abaddon snarled at The Nestene Consciousness, his massive, horned head thrust forward like an angry bull, "Why should I help save the universe? I helped imprison my own father to save these wretched insects, and they nearly destroyed me!" The Nestene wriggled its tentacles placatingly, "We too, have suffered defeat, but this threat is greater than any personal grudges against insects. The entire universe, all of existence, is in danger. If the universe dies, you will die with it."

The Doctor was horrified.

"Have you gone completely mad? No! _Never_! it's too dangerous!"

Mikaboshi waited for The Doctor to calm down, "We need all the help we can get."

"We don't need _their_ help! If you give them their power back, they'll turn on you! Haven't you learned _anything_ from Vecna?"  
Mikaboshi cringed, but didn't back down, "I've seen what The Great Vampires are capable of. I know the risk, but I know what's at stake, too. They could be of incredible help in our fight against Nyarlathotep, weakening him by draining his life energies as we attack." The Doctor shook his head, "Even if we could trust them not to betray us, which I _don't_, not even the strongest Great Vampire could handle that much power. It would be like hooking a light bulb to a nuclear reactor. The overload would destroy them utterly."

"Yes, but if each took a little. . ."

"How would they regulate it? Could they control the absorption rate?" Sargon asked, breaking his silence, "He would surely know what they were doing and do everything in his power to generate enough feedback to destroy them. I have to agree with The Doctor on this. You would be sending them to their doom."

"Okay, then," The Doctor slapped his hands together, "We have two incredibly powerful, incredibly evil Great Old Ones rampaging through the universe. What do we do?" Sargon thought for a moment, there were more than two Great Old Ones in the universe, "We go to the other Great Old Ones for help! They defeated him before!" Mikaboshi shook his head, "They have gone into hiding, they don't want to face him again." The Doctor smiled, "They might not have to."

"Rassilon and The Time Lords are dead. Kronos is dead." He let his mind search out his enemies, and potential threats, He saw nothing of consequence, "The Eternals have fled this plane of existence. The Great Old Ones quiver at our approach. " He gave the equivalent of a laugh, spewing flickers of solidified hatred, "Yog-Sothoth destroyed himself simply to torment a worthless insect. . ." "With respect, brother," Hastur stated, "The Doctor is no _mere _insect. He is cunning, deceptive, playing the weak fool while constantly plotting his next move. He is far more dangerous than Rassilon ever was." "But there are things even The Doctor fears. The Memeovore. . . The Fendahl terrified our 'brethren', forcing them to flee into other dimensions. How much more so would those who preyed upon the Fendahl!" The mention of the Fendahl sent a ripple of fear through Hastur. "Do not fear, Brother, I will protect you from them."

Haiti, Earth:

The stars are right, at last.

Mind reunited with form. Devastating power freed from millennia of entombment. Blessed freedom! But how? The universe had expanded, the stars would never have naturally aligned in the necessary configuration. Yet, they had. Someone had _moved_ the very _stars _to free him!

The last of the stone tomb where he had slept shattered as he rose in triumph from his ancient prison.

_Great Cthulhu_ was free!

To be continued. . .

Notes:

Maedar is a Dungeons and Dragons creature, a male member of the Medusa race. They appear as bald, muscular men, sometime with brightly colored skin or scales, but not serpents for hair.

_Kronos_ was a hybrid of Eternal and Chronovore birthed specifically to destroy Nyarlathotep should he ever get free. Unfortunately, he died long before the incident occured, according to the book '_The Quantum Archangel_' by Craig Hinton. He also destroyed Atlantis in The 3rd Doctor serial '_The Time Monster_'

_The Beast_ is, of course, the demonic entity from The 10th Doctor serials '_The Impossible Planet_' and '_The Satan Pit_.'

_Abaddon_ is the son of The Beast, and appears in the Torchwood serial '_End of Days_', I have never seen a single episode of Torchwood, but it appears he was working for the lesser of two evils, a group called _The Light_, and his very shadow could drain the life from living beings. When he went on a rampage in Cardiff, Jack Harkness killed him by letting him drain his infinite life force. A group called '_The Disciples of The Light_' imprisoned The Beast, so I made a connection between the two and have Abaddon having helped imprison his own father, it's much more interesting that way.

_The Eternals_ are a race of transcendental beings who appear in The 5th Doctor serial '_Enlightenment_' According to the book _Doctor Who: Aliens and Enemies_ by Justin Richards claims that they fled in terror from The Last Great Time War, leaving reality itself.

_The Nestene Consciousness_ is the offspring of Shub-Niggurath. It is a hive mind that first appeared in The 3rd Doctor serial '_Spearhead From Space_'

_Hastur_ - Fenric from The 7th Doctor serial '_The Curse of Fenric._' An evil entity from the dawn of time, pure, unmitigated evil incarnate.

_The Fendahl_ were a gestalt species of ultimate predators that terrified even The Great Old Ones. They could drain all psychic energy from a being, devouring it's soul. They appear in The 4th Doctor serial '_Image of the Fendahl_', They wiped out almost all life on their world, but were themselves devoured by a species that evolved to hunt them, M_emeovores_, creatures who 'devoured _concept itself_ ', I don't understand what that means, but it sounds similar to The Weeping Angels devouring the time a being would have lived, rather than the being itself. They appear in the novel '_The taking of Planet 5_' by Simon Bucher-Jones and Mark Clapham. Planet 5 was stuck in a time loop by the Time lords to protect the universe from the terrible creatures there.

_Cthulhu_ appears, (in Doctor Who), in the novel '_White Darkness_' by David A. McIntee. His mind and body had been separated when he was forced into hibernation by some disaster, or possibly to hide from the Fendahl. He wasn't named in '_White Darkness_' but was revealed to be Cthulhu in the book '_All-Consuming Fire_' by Andy Lane


	3. Chapter 3

Chaos

Chapter III

"The Queen has begun moving her pawns against us, Brother." "Spare me the chess metaphors, Hastur. Her actions are futile. Their army will not be able to stand against us." He was confident, they had grown weak and complacent, The Great Old Ones, and the mortal races left remaining posed little threat to his power. The Time Lords and Osirans were extinct, the Eternals and Chronovores had fled reality, The Great Vampires had been reduced to insects. There was nothing left to challenge him, now.

The TARDIS shuddered, as if in fear. The bell rang louder and louder as the occupants witnessed horror after horror. "Who could move the stars?" Sargon asked in awe, "Is this Nyarlathotep's work?" "No, his way is to destroy, not to relocate." The Doctor replied, "This is something else. The arraignment of the stars is familiar to me, it is the key to uniting the mind and body of Cthulhu. Quantum Mnemonics, so powerful that they can create or destroy universes. . ." He turned toward Mikaboshi, "He's awake, isn't he?" Mikaboshi nodded, "Yes, but he hasn't harmed earth, at least, not intentionally," he paused, sadness in his voice, "Haiti has suffered tremendously due to his arising. Cthulhu himself has fled to another realm." "Where the other Great Old Ones are waiting." The Doctor murmured, it was becoming clearer now.

"Doctor, Mikaboshi!" Sargon suddenly had a thought, "Maybe we could find a way to defeat him in our libraries, we have many books on The Great Old Ones, and you have much information on The Dark Times." "Sargon, you're brilliant!" The Doctor hugged the young Jagaroth, "We'll need time to find The Great Old Ones, no doubt they're in hiding. Is Shub-Niggurath still in Her realm?" "No." Mikaboshi was shocked, Shub-Niggurath almost never left the safety of Her realm. "No matter," the Doctor said, "We can find them. I just hope we find them in time. In the meantime look through your library, Mikaboshi, no doubt you have such books, Sargon, check mine. . ."

He looked upon the beautiful, glittering world beneath Him. It was _literally_ a gem. _Midnight_, a planet made of pure diamond. He shattered it with a thought, splinters of diamond the size of continents flashed into the void. He felt that Cthulhu had been freed, but he was nothing to Nyarlathotep. He could be crushed as easily as Midnight.

Later

Mikaboshi read aloud from _The History and Nature of The Great Olde Ones_, "And they took council, yes, even the most vile and wicked amongst them, Moloch and Yog-Sothoth, all save Hastur, who shared in Nyarlathotep's evil. His form being very much weakened, he could but struggle feebly as they tore his mind asunder and scattered his evil across reality, a thousand prisons holding a thousand evil forms. Each was imprisoned by different device, that he might never again be made whole. . ."

"Is it possible that not all of Nyarlathotep's form has been reunited with his body?" Sargon asked, "A thousand forms, a thousand prisons."

"I hope so, we may find out." The Doctor hurriedly worked the controls, beaming, "I've just found a Great Old One."

It was a mass of tentacles and barbed spider's legs, no body was visible, only hundreds of limbs extending miles in every direction. It dwarfed The TARDIS, like a blue whale beside a rowboat,"Who is it?" The Doctor asked Mikaboshi. "_Dagon_." "He doesn't look anything like his statues." The Doctor pointed out. "That is irrelevant." Mikaboshi said tersely. "How do we approach him? Is there some special ceremony?" The Doctor asked. Mikaboshi walked brazenly to The TARDIS' doors and swung them open. "Dagon! Nyarlathotep and Hastur have been freed! We need the help of The Great Old Ones!" The mass of tentacles and legs squirmed, twisted and crawled, "We have our own plans, Child of Shub-Niggurath. We are not ignorant of their escape. The Predators of The Fendahl, The Great Vampires, use them." The creature vanished without further explanation, joining its brethren in hiding.

"Well, that was helpful." The Doctor said in frustration, and rushed back to the console.

"What's a _Fendahl_?" Sargon asked.

"A predator so terrifying that even The Great Old Ones fled this universe to escape them. They devoured a being's life force, what you would call their souls. We Time Lords locked their world into a time loop to prevent their escape, after they'd destroyed all but one other life form on their planet. That life form was even more powerful and terrifying than the Fendahl itself, they were Memeovores, beings who devour concept, the potential futures of living beings, the very fabric of existence. They destroyed the Fendahl."

Sargon was shaken, "Davros said whenever a being does, or doesn't, do something, that it creates a parallel reality. Are you saying that these things feed off of those realities?"

"You're right, but unlike Weeping Angels, they don't just leech off of the possible futures, they destroy them utterly." The Doctor was horrified, "To release such beings upon the universe. . ."

"They must really be desperate."

"I think we're meant to be the distraction to buy The Great Old Ones time either to find a way to stop Nyarlathotep, or to release the Memeovores and allow them to destroy the universe, taking Nyarlathotep with them. . ." He pulled on a lever, causing The TARDIS to lurch violently, "And I want to have a talk with them about that!" "You're following Dagon's trail!" Mikaboshi was shocked, "That could tear The TARDIS apart!"

"Yes, it could!" the Doctor shouted, pushing The TARDIS farther into Dagon's dimensional wake.

Over a hundred Great Old Ones had gathered in conference in a guarded pocket dimension, seeking a solution. Shapes beyond reason, beyond nature, minds beyond comprehension coming together to defeat a common foe. An orange sphere, thousands of miles in diameter and covered completely in eyes of various shapes, sizes and colors floated quiescent in the pinkish void. _Azathoth_. "We must get them to free the Memeovores before Nyarlathotep releases them. We can control them. . ."

A tall, thin humanoid shrouded in blue flames laughed harshly, "Then why don't _you_ release them, brother?" _The Mi'en Kalarash_ spread out its arms, "We could not stand against the Fendahl, how could we hope to control their _destroyers_?"

"From a distance. By proxy." _Moloch_'s voice was a low rumble, "We shall have have them released by The Doctor, and once they have achieved their purpose we shall _eliminate_ them. They should be weakened enough from the battle. We can manipulate the Weeping Angels and The Great Vampires into battling them, perhaps we shall be rid of all of them. "

Shub-Niggurath held back from attacking Moloch only because of the threat of Nyarlathotep. "Betray and murder them. Blood and death are the only things that satisfy you, aren't they, _abomination_?" Before he could respond, she continued, " And you know nothing of these creatures, if they triumph over Nyarlathotep, feed upon his potential energies, they will become all-powerful themselves. No, I am opposed to this course of action!"

"Then what do you suggest?" B_aoht Z'uqqa-Mogg_, a winged, scorpion-like beast, asked tensely. "If only Yog-Sothoth had not destroyed himself! His wisdom could be of such help to. . ."

The sound of a materializing TARDIS diverted all sensory organs to a Police Box floating incongruously in the endless pink void. The Doctor recognized Shub-Niggurath, Dagon, The Mi'en Kalarash, the Animus, Weyland, Gog and Magog, Abaddon, The Nestene Consciousness, but the others. . . He assumed the squid-dragon creature was Cthulhu. . . The Doctor was overwhelmed by the collection of transcendental being surrounding The TARDIS.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Moloch thundered.

"Who the hell are you to speak to us like that, you murderous freak!" Mikaboshi replied through The TARDIS' speakers, before The Doctor could respond.

"Uh, hello. I'm The Doctor, I believe you know Mikaboshi, Sargon and Maedar. . ." The Doctor began.

"We know who you are." The voice seemed to come from the many-eyed planetoid, but he couldn't be sure, as it had no obvious mouth. "Mikaboshi, who's the chap with all the eyes?" he whispered. "I am Azathoth." The voice answered before Mikaboshi could open his mouth. "I understand you encountered an imposter, using my name to gain personal power for itself. It is good that you destroyed it."

"It's never good to destroy anyone, Azathoth."

"Yet we seek to destroy Nyarlathotep and Hastur." Azathoth pointed out.

"I have no choice, I know what they are. Not as well as you do, mind you, but I know what they are. Why do you want us to free the Memeovores and bring back the full power of The Great Vampires?"

"Because that is the only way we can win." Azathoth stated bluntly.

"And then we can destroy them while they are still weakened from battle." Moloch replied matter-of-factly.

"I disagree," Shub-Niggurath said, "The Memeovores are too terrible to unleash, and The Great Vampires would be easily slaughtered."

"Everyone in favor of using Moloch as bait, raise a pseudopod." Mikaboshi said icily. Several appendages were raised, but Moloch ignored them.

"I refuse to help free the Memeovores." The Doctor said.

"What makes you believe that you have a choice, Time Lord?" Cthulhu's voice was thick with contempt, obviously he had not forgiven The Doctor for preventing his return in 1915. "We can control you, your mind, your TARDIS. . ."

"If you try to seize control of me or my TARDIS," The Doctor's voice was calm, yet somehow, frightening. "You'll find out why I'm known to the Daleks as _The Bringer of Darkness_, _The Oncoming Storm_."

"Is that a threat, Doctor?" Cthulhu hissed angrily.

"You bet it is." The Doctor replied, "You don't frighten me. The only thing scary about you lot is that so much power is in the hands of so many idiots!" He was getting angry, now, "I will not be your pawn!"

"We are _all_ pawns," Azathoth replied, "And we are all buying time for the greater good. I cannot tell of it, but we _do_ have a plan. . . But, the time for talk has ended. Good luck, all of you."

And The TARDIS was in N-Space once again. . .

Hidden away, laying in wait. Strings of pure quantum mnemonics intricately woven into a pattern of energy incomprehensible to all but the wisest of The Great Old Ones. Atlach-Nacha continued to weave his web, his spidery limbs pulling energy streams from his spinnerets, his humanoid face strained with tension and exertion. It had to perfect, or everything would unravel, literally and figuratively.

Mikaboshi sat stunned on the floor of The TARDIS. He didn't know what to do. Before it had been so easy, he simply did what he thought was right regardless of the possible consequences. But he'd learned. And now The Great Old Ones were asking him to not only repeat his mistakes, but magnify them, setting full-sized Great Vampires and Memeovores loose on the universe. He looked at Sargon, who was engrossed in a book on The Great Old Ones. He had sworn never to take him into battle, the boy had suffered enough due to war. Yet, with Nyarlathotep's power, nowhere was safe.

Not even The TARDIS.

The view-screen flickered to life, and The Doctor turned to confront one of his most terrible enemies. The face was that of the late Soviet Captain Sorin, but the eyes shown with a malignant green. _Fenric_.

"Well, it seems fate has brought us together again, Doctor."

To be continued. . .

Notes:

_Quantum Mnemonics_ are the language of The Great Old Ones and the natural laws of the previous universe, depending upon how they are used, they can create and destroy universes in seconds. . . So why don't they? Destruction's much more fun the old-fashioned way.

_Atlach-Nacha_ The spider god, was created by Clark Ashton Smith in his short story '_The Seven Geases._' He is depicted as a gigantic spider with a humanoid face, (this was decades before Lolth and Selvetarm). He was an indifferent entity consumed with the desire to finish his web, which spanned the gap between The Mortal Realm and The Dreamlands.

_Moloch_ was the one of the ancient deities referred to as '_Baal_' in The Bible, and is known as 'The Devourer of Children' to most who know of him for requiring child sacrifice. An evil, perverse creature if there ever was one. He is usually depicted as a man with the head of a bull. Why he was used as a Great Old One is beyond me. He is a sworn enemy of Mikaboshi and The Doctor.

_The Mi'en Kalarash_ is a Great Old One who fed upon nightmares and was known to the Time Lords. He is described as a tall, thin creature with dark, leathery skin and bestial features, shrouded in flames. He appears in the The 7th Doctor audio story '_Black and White_'.

_Dagon_ was usually depicted by humans, (in real life), as a merman type creature, and was a god of crops, fertility and water. Sea Devils saw him as a giant member of their own race.

_Baoht Z'uqqa-Mogg_, the giant, scorpion-like entity known as 'The Bringer Of Pestilence'.

The 7th Doctor encountered a being falsely claiming to be Azathoth in the book '_The All-Consuming Fire_'. He dismissed it as a cheap con.

The Great Old Ones in Doctor Who include Azathoth, Abaddon?, The Beast?, Cthulhu, Lloigar (Animus), Shub-Niggurath, Weyland, Dagon, The Mi'en Kalarash, Derleth, (presumably named after Mythos writer _August Derleth_), Kwundaar, Valdemar, Hastur (Fenric), Yog-Sothoth (The Great Intelligence), The Celestial Toymaker?, Moloch, Gog and Magog and Nyarlathotep.

? - Not confirmed as a Great Old One

N-Space is 'normal' space, the 'primary' universe.

The planet Midnight appears in The 10th Doctor serial '_Midnight_'. Probably the scariest episode I've ever seen. There's nothing more terrifying than frightened humans.


	4. Chapter 4

Chaos

Chapter IV

"_Look at us! There's no good in us_!"

"_We have black hearts. . _."

"_We were lost from the day we were born_. . ."

Jean and Phyllis - _The Curse of Fenric_

The Doctor felt a rage welling up inside him, Captain Sorin had been a good man, a friend, until Fenric murdered him and stole his corpse as his corporeal form. Now, he was taunting The Doctor with that same face, gentle features twisted by unspeakable evil, eyes glowing bright green. It was not Sorin's body, his remains and those of Fenric's other victim, Doctor Judson, another good man, had been destroyed when The Ancient Haemavore sacrificed his life to stop the demonic murderer, "Ah, Doctor," He said in Sorin's voice, "It is good to see you again." He smirked, "A clever trap, my prison. The more I tried to decode the riddle, the more complicated it became. Brilliant. Worthy of The Toymaker himself. But you were also a fool, the prison was shaped around _my_ mind, you did not anticipate that someone else would free me, did you? A poor move, and one that will cost you dearly."

The Doctor was unimpressed, "Fenric. Afraid to face me, are you? Long range communication, you're hardly the creature I fought so long ago. Prison's made you weak, cowardly. . ." Sorin's face contorted with rage, "You will pay for your insolence, you will beg for mercy at. . ." "Your feet, yes, yes, so you keep saying, but it hasn't happened _yet_, has it?" Hastur's features contorted in fury. "We will meet again, Doctor." The screen went blank.

The cloister bell was almost deafening now.

"Something is wrong. Very wrong." Abaddon said, his horned, dog-like head showing a flicker of concern, "This is madness." Shub-Niggurath indicated her agreement, "Something is happening. There is some evil within our ranks, some treachery. . ." "Perhaps it is merely fear that we sense." Baoht Z'uqqa-Mogg hissed, "This is a frightful proposition." "No, I _know_ evil," Abaddon said grimly, "And there is evil at work here. We must be cautious. Vigilant. . ."

Hastur was a fool, preoccupied with games and riddles. The Beast was gone. Sutekh was dead. He had few allies left. Nyarlathotep paused to consider his new enemies, the boy, Mikaboshi, had great power but poor judgement, he could easily be tricked and dealt with, but this Doctor. . . While he he did not possess the potential for raw power that Mikaboshi held, he had a far greater power. Wisdom. _Knowledge_. Hastur had been right about one thing, The Doctor was no mere insect.

The _Jagaroth_. Not the boy. _Scaroth_. Without Scaroth humanity might never have existed. And The Doctor so loves humanity. A Jagaroth Type I Transport. . . If it had never set down upon primeval earth. No. That would be boring, simply erasing humanity from the time stream. It would be so much more fun to let them develop, let The Doctor become attached to his little pets, and then kill them.

Darian eyed The Doctor warily, "So you want us to return to our original state and fight for _you_? I was alive during The War, Doctor, I know what Time Lords are like." the Doctor's green eyes narrowed, "So was I, and I know what The Great Vampires are capable of. If _I_, a Time Lord who fought in The War, am willing to entrust your race with their full powers, then surely you realize that this is pretty bloody important." Darian considered for a long while, "And _The Butcher_ is dead? Without a doubt?" "I saw Rassilon die with my own eyes, well, my eyes before I regenerated, anyway. He was pushed back into The Last Moment of The Last Great Time War. . . He _burned_. . ." The Doctor's voice was strained, agonized "They all _burned_. . ." He couldn't tell if the expression on the Vampire's face was exultation or shock. "I will talk to my people, and to Mikaboshi." "We don't have long." The Doctor stressed. "None of us do."

"How do we know this is not a Time Lord trick to lure us out of hiding?" "Would I have brought The Doctor, one of the most important Time Lords in history, here, if I did not trust him implicitly?" Marna snarled slightly, her grey features darkening, "He is the one who slew our King." "The King's servants were evil, and he assumed their master to be the same." His black eyes narrowed, "When I helped your people, I believed that you had come here by accident. You came here because you saw fresh hunting grounds. You know I don't fault you for that, you have a _right_ to survive, but so did the races you preyed upon. One must die so the other must live. Nature plays no favorites. The Doctor did what he _had_ to do, just as he did when he burned Rassilon and his entire race to cinders." The Vampires stood silent for a moment, "If we do this, the universe will learn that we still exist." Darian said, "Our race would once again become hunted." "The Doctor has erased his own name from history, he can hide your existence. And, if you do become known, we can lie, say that we or The Great Old Ones went back to The Dark Times, brought you here to fight, then sent you back or destroyed you." Mikaboshi looked around, "21 inhabited worlds have been destroyed so far by Nyarlathotep. If he is not defeated, the best you can hope for is a life of slavery." An expression of infinite sadness crossed his youthful features, "If we fight, it is likely that some, perhaps many of us will die. I myself may be killed. But if we are victorious, we will have saved not only The Great Vampires, but _all_ life in the universe."

The Doctor was preparing to seal off Planet 5, forever.

"Do you think The Great Old Ones have a secret agenda? Do you think it's possible that they _want_ to destroy the universe?" The Doctor asked. Mikaboshi, being a part of their 'family' had insights The Doctor did not. "No. At least, not _all_ of them." "Well, that's comforting to know." The Doctor had been forced to turn off the cloister bell, it's constant ringing had become too much, and it had gotten the point across. He walked to The TARDIS console and began scanning the time loop that surrounded the remains of Planet 5, home world of the Fendahl and their destroyers. He was going to place it inside a _time lock_ to make sure that Nyarlathotep, The Great Old Ones, or anyone else insane enough to try would never be able to reach them. Planet 5 was the original 5th planet in the Sol System, between Jupiter and Mars. The Fendahl had ravaged it, Mars and, in July of 1977, an escaped Fendahl had nearly ravaged earth as well. The Time Lords had blasted the planet to rubble in a failed attempt to kill the Fendahl, and who knew what lurked in the rubble now? Even more than The Great Vampires or the Weeping Angels, the Memeovores were anathemic to all life, to Time itself. Whatever existed beyond the time loop had no place in the greater universe. A predator that had evolved to destroy the ultimate predator.

Davros would have loved them, even as they sucked out his twisted soul. . .

He set the time lock in place, ensuring that only The TARDIS could break the lock, and prepared to leave.

The cloister bell began to ring.

How could it, when it was switched off. . ?

The control console activated by itself, and the time lock fell. The Doctor rushed forward, trying to reestablish control, but something, and he knew what, was blocking him. The TARDIS was no longer under his control. A massive, horned, scarlet colored figure appeared outside of The TARDIS, a smirk on his thick lips.

_Moloch._

They had been betrayed.

The TARDIS was completely helpless. All it's defenses were being suppressed.

Strange, eel-like creatures of pure energy swarmed from the ruined world toward The TARDIS, seeking food. Memeovores, devourers of the future, of all their futures. . .

To be continued. . .

_Notes_:

An obvious trap and he walked right into it. . .

_Sutekh _was the villain from '_The Pyramids of Mars_' an Osiran who tried to destroy all life in the universe before The Doctor caused him to age to death .

The Doctor continues to call Hastur 'Fenric' out of habit.

The 4th Doctor serial '_Image of The Fendahl_' is set in July, 1977. A great evil _was_ visited upon the earth at that time, _I_ was born in July of 1977. The world still hasn't recovered from the Horror.

Though I have never seen an episode of Torchwood, I did see the clip from '_End of Days_' where Bilis Manger, (apparently his priest or cultist), calls forth Abaddon, and he wreaks havoc in Cardiff. An impressive beast, I must say. Abaddon's face reminds me of a pit bull terrier. I find that somewhat endearing. My family has always kept pit bulls, and they are loving, gentle dogs, _if _raised _properly_ . The people who train them to fight and kill are the monsters.


	5. Chapter 5

Chaos

Chapter V

'_Now who's The Light and who is The Devil?_ _You can't decide so I'll be your guide. _. .'

Powerman 5000 - When Worlds Collide

It had been a trap from the beginning.

As the swarm of Memeovores slithered toward the TARDIS, Moloch held it tightly for them, a peace offering from his master. Mikaboshi rushed Sargon into the _Maedar_, "Doctor, we have to go!" "I can't, I can't leave her. . ." A massive blow sent the TARDIS tumbling end over end and Mikaboshi fell back into his ship as The Doctor tried to steady his own.

They were free.

But how?

The outside scanner showed two massive, horned beings locked in combat, pounding and rushing and goring like maddened bulls.

One red, one grey. . .

_Abaddon!_

It was the impact of Abaddon's strike on Moloch that had wrenched the TARDIS from the demon's claws. The Doctor hurried to the console, he had to re-activate the time lock before Moloch could recover. Abaddon lacked Moloch's strength both physically and psionically, but his his ability to drain the life from others and the element of surprise gave him a swift edge. Moloch was stunned, he had not anticipated resistance, and the Memeovores were closing in quickly. He felt his life draining away and panicked, "Abaddon! You fool! We'll _both_ be killed!" Abaddon responded by wrapping his massive arms even tighter around his fellow demon, holding him securely in a bear hug, "Then we _die_!" Moloch had almost wrenched himself free when the Memeovores were upon them.

The Doctor couldn't bear to watch. The Great Devourer and The Devourer of Children perished together seconds before the time lock was activated, sealing their destroyers away for eternity.

"I'm sorry, Mikaboshi, Maedar. I'm so sorry. . ." The Doctor said. Mikaboshi stood, pale and shaking, as his half-brother ceased to exist.

Abaddon had sacrificed himself to protect his family.

The Doctor put a hand on Mikaboshi's shoulder, "For all of time, people will remember this battle, and his sacrifice. I promise you that." His face grew hard, "And we will avenge him."

Shub-Niggurath's massive bulk shuddered violently, lights flashed across Her translucent flesh as it changed from pink to mauve to red. Her grief and rage shook even Her fellow Great Old Ones to the core. Such betrayal, such loss was unknown among their kind. They fought amongst themselves, but never so treacherously. A burst of quantum mnemonics flowed from her body, and, for a second, every being in the universe felt her grief. . .

Nyarlathotep was in a rage, first The Trickster, now Moloch, was he surrounded by fools and weaklings? He was not angered by the fool's death, but by his failure to destroy that persistent insect. He took some comfort from the fact that the traitorous son of The Beast, Abaddon, had perished with Moloch, and the pain that caused his enemies. The Doctor hated death, and to see someone sacrifice his own life to save him was torturous to him. For an _enemy_ to willingly die in his behalf, that was simply exquisite.

The roiling mass of plasma and flame began a slow, deliberate course for earth. The Doctor would know much more suffering before he was allowed to die. _If_, he was allowed to die.

Mikaboshi sat red-eyed and stunned on the threshold of the _Maedar_, as Sargon and Maedar himself tried to comfort him. Maedar himself was pained, he was, after all, one of The Thousand Young, but he was much more stoic than his brother. The Doctor hadn't the time or luxury to mourn, too many lives had already been lost, and Nyarlathotep and Hastur were still out there. The TARDIS was still malfunctioning from Moloch's attack, and he needed to focus on his work. But he could not. There was a dreadful question lingering in his mind. How many of The Great Old Ones were involved in this deception? Enough to make Abaddon suspect something was wrong, else he wouldn't have been there. Evil and Good were not so cut and dry if a being like Abaddon would sacrifice himself in such a way. The Doctor had thought Abaddon incapable of such a noble act, he was, after all, a demon, a creature of evil, the son of The Beast himself. The Doctor supposed even the most evil of beings had, at their core, some measure of good. Or perhaps he had mistaken _Amorality_ for _Evil_. Either way, he was yet another in the seemingly endless line of beings who had died in his name. The Doctor had badly misjudged him, and he would make sure that the truth was told, if they lived long enough to tell it.

And, right now, the odds of survival didn't look good.

An incredible energy flux was materializing near the Coalsack Nebula, around 600 light-years from earth. The Great Old Ones were making their stand there. It was too close to the Sol System for comfort, but they apparently had no choice, Nyarlathotep was clearly headed straight for earth.

A halting, familiar laugh turned all eyes toward the center of the room. Hastur's incorporeal figure stood beside The TARDIS console, making a clapping motion, "I must admit I never saw that coming. It was not the result I had hoped for, but it was _death_ nonetheless." He was still in Sorin's form, and his tone was mocking, "You have lost your knight, such as he was," He said disdainfully, "And now my King is making his final move." He laughed wildly, "You played right into my hands,Time Lord." "Don't flatter yourself," The Doctor replied coldly, "_You_ couldn't think your way out of a paper bag. Nyarlathotep is the grandmaster, you're just a _pawn_." He smiled grimly, "You should always watch the pieces, Fenric, one of them has just _moved_." The Great Old One turned to see Mikaboshi standing by the TARDIS' console, his sonic pen pointed directly at Hastur, eyes filled with pain and hatred. He pressed down with his thumb, and Hastur screamed as his energy was converted into matter, matter which was then sucked into itself, literally ripping him apart from the inside out. The grotesque remains collapsed inward, erasing the last traces of Hastur from the face of the universe.

"_Checkmate_." Mikaboshi said flatly.

Nyarlathotep knew immediately that Hastur was dead. The boy, the _boy_ had destroyed him. . . If he had possessed a sense of humor, it would be incredibly amusing. Hastur had been a useful pawn, but he was also annoying, childish and obsessed with intricate plots, games and strategies. Nyarlathotep preferred straightforward destruction, (preferably with a little torture)., No matter, He was all-powerful. They would never defeat Him. They could _never_ defeat Him.

He stopped, something more was wrong. Something truly dangerous was happening. The Great Old Ones appeared, one by one, around Him. And they had brought an army. Hundreds of Great Vampires. Where had _they_ come from? The Boy had shrunken them all. He had evidently reversed the process, Mikaboshi was a sentimental fool, but a mechanical genius. No matter, Vampire or not, they were still mortal, weak. . . _Agony_! He could feel a sharp pain in His soul as the Vampires attacked as one, leeching off energy. Impossible! The power to destroy galaxies was flowing into them, yet they still fed.

They had not fed so well in billions of years.

The dark nebula of The Coalsack shone brightly in the night sky as unimaginable energies were unleashed. The Great Old Ones were at war.

The flames began to go out. The plasma pulled in a hundred directions, Nyarlathotep's thoughts were fracturing. Very well, then, let them feed! He poured out a flood of energy that rippled across the entire universe. But they did not die. _Why_ did they not die?! The others, the Great Old Ones, _they_ were leeching the excess from the Vampires!

He could not overload the Great Old Ones, not even if he poured out his entire being.

It was time to flee. Regroup. Formulate new strategy. But He could not move. He was entrapped.

Dimly, He saw a black sphere with a spider crouching atop it.

Atlach-Nacha!

He'd flown into the spider's web, and now he was being devoured.

It became harder for him to think, his mind was becoming sluggish. I am. . . Energy. . ._What_ is. . .Nyarlathot. . . The words eluded Him. Darkness descended upon him. The leeches. . . My. . .Mind. . .

The flames went out. The plasma was spent. The very soul was gone. The web was empty.

They had won.

Androzani Major, Androzani Minor, Ruta III, New Rome, Argolis, Pennepeitoctical, Midnight. . . So many worlds destroyed. Hundreds of billions dead. Abaddon, dead, Moloch, a traitor, a _dead_ traitor.

Despite The Doctor's fears, none of The Great Vampires had attempted to 'escape' during the battle. Perhaps they recognized that being revealed in the wider universe would lead to their pursuit and destruction. Perhaps it was loyalty to Mikaboshi. Or maybe, like Abaddon, they had some sense of good and responsibility in them. Whatever the reason, they had been returned to their miniaturized states and their various worlds.

The Great Old Ones assured The Doctor that they would track down the remaining slivers of Nyarlathotep's consciousness and destroy them. He wasn't sure he believed them. Baoht Z'uqqa-Mogg, one of the few who would actually speak with him, told him that Abaddon, Shub-Niggurath and several others had suspected an 'evil among them', but, at the time, he had believed them over-anxious about the coming conflict. He claimed that Azathoth had first suggested the use of the Memeovores, to the best of his knowledge. He also believed that Nyarlathotep still had allies, and if those allies found his imprisoned avatars, the nightmare could begin again. The Doctor believed him. He also remembered that Dagon had immediately 'suggested' to Mikaboshi that they free the Memeovores, and Cthulhu had outright threatened him in that direction. Azathoth had claimed it was the only way they could defeat Nyarlathotep.

_Why_?

The Great Old Ones had fled in terror to the Higher Dimensions to escape the Fendahl. Why would they be so keen on releasing beings so terrible that they destroyed the Fendahl? He remembered what Mikaboshi had told him when he had asked if The Great Old Ones wanted to destroy the universe. _No. At least, not_ all_ of them. _

The Memeovores could 'cleanse' the universe of all life, (including Nyarlathotep), then, if somehow destroyed, leave it open for The Great Old Ones to remake in their own image.

He had no way to prove it. He wasn't sure who he could trust, but he knew many he could not.

There were many questions yet to be answered.

Another important question was the nature of Mikaboshi's 'sonic pen'. A device that can change a energy being into a physical one, then tear him apart by opening a miniaturized wormhole in his body was _not_ a sonic pen. It was a matter that could wait until his grief had died down, but it would have to be addressed, eventually. Such a weapon in Mikaboshi's, or anyone's, hands was a potential nightmare.

"A thousand forms, in a thousand prisons. . ." Sargon stood beside The Doctor, "How many are still out there?"

"I would like to know that as well." The Doctor said wearily.

Shub-Niggurath mourned her lost child, her children mourned their brother.

"Abaddon knew that there was evil in our midst." Shub-Niggurath spoke with mournful pride at Her son's heroism, "And I don't think it's over yet."

To Be Continued. . .

Notes:

Abaddon was the son of The Beast and Shub-Niggurath in this universe. The Beast disguised himself and tricked her into a relationship, he _was_ the Devil, after all.

Children of Shub-Niggurath:

_Abaddon_ by The Beast

_Pwccm_ by The Beast

_The Destroyer_ by The Beast

_The Nestene Consciousness_ by an unknown father

_Mikaboshi_ by genetic manipulation

_Maedar_ by genetic manipulation

Abaddon was killed by Jack Harkness but came back. When the Memeovores destroyed Abaddon and Moloch, they destroyed their futures, preventing them from returning to life. Without futures, there was nothing for them to come back to.

Abaddon was known, among other names, as The Great Devourer as his shadow drained the life from living beings.

Moloch was known as The Devourer of Children because that was what he did. Of all the ancient deities in human history, I despise two above all, Moloch and Ashtoreth, (Which is ironic, as many writers link Shub-Niggurath to Ashtoreth), people throwing their babies into a fire pit to please their gods. Humans, just when we think we've seen the most evil men can do, we find a new way. I wanted to kill him from the beginning. I have nothing against Abaddon, so I made him a noble sacrifice.

Moloch was able to hold The TARDIS in place because he was a Great Old One and a demon, he was able to manipulate the ship's systems to prevent them from escaping.

_The Destroyer_ was a demon from The 7th Doctor serial '_Battlefield_'.

_Pwccm_ was Abaddon's enemy in the Torchwood novel '_The Twilight Streets_' by Gary Russel. They were twins save for the fact Abaddon was grey, Pwccm was blue.

I can't get an angle on what a 'demon' is in Doctor Who, they don't seem to be fallen angels, so what qualifies a being for the term demon? Horns? I know of the Daemons, a race of True Neutral beings who looked like mythical demons, but, what is a demon in Doctor Who?

_When Worlds Collide _copyright Powerman 5000 and SKG Music LLC


	6. Chapter 6

Chaos VI

"Yes, Doctor." Shub-Niggurath spoke, Her voice like waves crashing against the shore, "There is definitely more to this than we know."

So, even The Great Old Ones did not trust each other, "Is there any Great Old One in particular whose been acting. . . Strangely." All Great Old Ones were strange to The Doctor, but they might notice differences among themselves. "I mean, besides trying to release Memeovores into the universe."

"When they locked away The Beast, only a small number were told where and how. Perhaps those who know do not trust us with the information."

Probably a wise move, The Doctor thought.

"Do you have any idea who might know where The Beast is?"

"Yog-Sothoth, The Great Intelligence, wisest of us all, doubtless knew, but he is effectively destroyed. He was our strategist, our military genius. Perhaps had he survived, he could have guided us through this tragedy. Azathoth may know, he organized the effort to defeat Nyarlathotep." She paused, "You wonder about my connection with The Beast?" There was a sense of utter loathing in the term, "I have many children by him. . ." She was obviously pained, thinking of Abaddon. "And I love them all. . . As for their sire, I did not recognize him, he disguised himself." She turned a slight mauve, the flashing lights within Her body seemed more frequent, "That is one of the many crimes for which he was imprisoned."

"Was there anything else strange going on?" The Doctor felt it wise to steer away from the subject of The Beast, "Has Azathoth been acting differently?" "I would not know, we have not seen one another in thousands of years." The difficulty dealing with immortals, catching up on 'old times' was not easy when spanning eons. He turned to Mikaboshi, "Have you noticed anything strange?" "Only what has already been said." His voice was tired, strained, "I usually avoid other Great Old Ones, they are so dangerous and unpredictable." The Doctor could not argue with that. "What about Dagon?" Mikaboshi shrugged, "Dagon does what Dagon wants. They all do, Great Old Ones do not feel bound to the laws and concepts of this universe."

He might as well have been banging his head against a wall. It was not that they were intentionally unhelpful, they honestly didn't know anything.

"Talking of dangerous and unpredictable, what is that 'sonic pen' of yours, anyway? A device that can turn an entity of pure energy into flesh and blood, then cause him to implode into a micro-wormhole would require an enormous amount of power. . ." "It's bigger on the inside, Doctor. It's very complicated, involves Quantum Mnemonics, and is unimportant at the moment." "Oh, I'd say it's very important, a device like that in your hands, forgive me, but you are one of the most dangerously reckless beings I have ever met. . . Or anyone else's including mine, could be very, very destructive, even if it's not meant to be a weapon."

"I've never killed anyone until now," Mikaboshi said, "And it hurts. But, God help me, I don't feel any regret. Hastur deserved to die." "You're in shock now, having seen your brother die and killing another sentient being. I assure you, you'll feel regret, you're not evil." Mikaboshi looked down at the pen, then handed it to The Doctor without argument. "How do I know I can trust _you_ with it?" "Such a thing should not exist, and I'm going to destroy it as soon as possible." After examining the pen and its craftsmanship, he looked at Mikaboshi, "Did you design this yourself?" "Yes. It was designed to create matter from energy, a sort of 'magic wand' to create things we needed, literally out of thin air. In a way, it's the opposite of Davros' reality bomb." "You are a genius. I truly mean that. Even Davros would have a hard time even conceiving something like this, much less building it." Mikaboshi gave a slight smile, "Thank you."

Mikaboshi seemed different from the self-righteous, careless youth The Doctor had met before.

"But, you have to admit, I was right about recruiting The Vampires." Mikaboshi grinned.

Or, maybe not. . . Still, he _had_ been right. This time.

"Is this the only one?"

"Yes."

"See that there aren't any more."

He decided to take another route. "Who is the _last_ Great Old One you would suspect of being involved in this conspiracy?"

"Baoht Z'uqqa-Mogg."

"Why not?"

"Because he has nothing to gain and everything to lose. He _lives_ in what you call N-space, on the planet Shaggai. The natives, the Shan, revere him. Ghouls on a dozen worlds worship him. The Memeovores would take all of that away." Shub-Niggurath replied, "He was with us when Abaddon. . ." The Bringer of Pestilence had been the only Great Old One to speak with The Doctor. He did seem an unlikely suspect, but not an impossible one.

It suddenly struck him as he examined the pen, he could find the answer, and he was sure he knew where to look. "If you'll excuse me," He started the TARDIS controls, "I have some fishing to do." The blue box faded away.

Later:

The Special Weapons Dalek glided forward across the obsidian floor, its thick cannon aimed directly at Mikaboshi's chest. Rhodney jumped onto the casing, and let out a large croak. "Rhodney wants a ride." Sargon laughed and pulled the pitbullfrog off of the Dalek. Mikaboshi opened the small upper dome, revealing a tiny computer hot-wired into the Dalek controls. "I think I need to adjust the axis of the cannon, it still jerks a little." "Why bother, it's just a toy?" Mikaboshi shook his head, "It's a display piece." He had recovered the shell of a dead Special Weapons Dalek, the heavy duty 'tanks' of the Imperial Daleks, in the ruins of Karn, a planet that had the misfortune of being located near Gallifrey. Between an invasion by an insane Time Lord named Morbius and the ravages of The Last Great Time War, Karn had been utterly destroyed. He had decided to take it aboard, (after draining it of all radiation), deactivate its weaponry and turn the shell into a macabre toy. "These are the big guns, the Daleks call them 'Abominations' because the radiation output of the cannon drives the operator insane." Sargon shook his head, leave it to the Daleks to create a device that drives it's operator insane, then blame the operator. He wondered what a Dalek had to do to get punished by being put in one of these things. "Couldn't they shield it from the radiation?" Sargon asked, picking up Rhodney. "Yes. If they cared. Which they don't." Sargon shook his head, scratching under Rhodney's massive jaws, "Not very efficient of them. How do they see without an eye-stalk?" Mikaboshi pointed to a line of tiny cubes arranged around the small dome, "These are the sensors. Eye-stalks are pretty primitive really. I don't see why the Daleks continue to use them." "For the same reason every time a 'Skaro' is blown up they name a new world 'Skaro.' Because they're sentimentalists at heart. They _like_ the original design, even if it is flawed." Mikaboshi laughed, "I doubt they'd admit it, but I think you're right." Rhodney hopped down from Sargon's arms and the young Jagaroth walked over to another 'display piece', a Spider Dalek. As it's name implied, it crouched upon eight multi-jointed legs. Mikaboshi was very proud oft this particular display piece, anyone could get a Dalek casing, but a Special Weapons Dalek was rare, and the amount of Spider Daleks produced numbered in the low hundreds.

To Sargon, however, no weapon was rare enough.

"It's hard to believe that these were originally created as travel machines, life-support systems. . ."

"That's the problem with technology, in the wrong hands, anything can be a weapon."

"And Davros' hands were certainly the wrong ones." Sargon mused.

Mikaboshi looked up from the casing, he knew Sargon hated weapons, display pieces or not, "Sargon, is there something you want to say?" Sargon sighed, "Do you want to talk about Abaddon? About what happened?" He knew Mikaboshi tended to hide his pain from him, so he asked directly. Mikaboshi replaced the Dalek's dome, "I. . . I honestly didn't know him that well. That's what makes it so hard. Our paths never crossed, I only met him once or twice. He was pretty single-minded about fighting Pwccm and The Dark. There was also the fact that his shadow sucked the life out of other beings. That made it hard to spend time with him." Mikaboshi ran a sonic pen, an ordinary one, around the base of the Dalek's massive weapon, "When he killed thousands of people in Cardiff, most people thought he was evil, a mindless, rampaging monster. They didn't understand, he couldn't control his power. Everything died wherever he went, he didn't i_ntentionally _slaughter people." "I saw how it affected Moloch." Sargon said, "I can see how dangerous such a power would be."

"You have a large family, a Thousand Young. You can't be close to all of them, especially when they have their own agendas." Sargon pointed out. Mikaboshi shook his head, "I can travel anywhere in time and space. . . Well, _almost_ anywhere. Now I don't think I could see Abaddon, I'm literally unable to. I'd do something, say something. . ." "That's only natural," Sargon put his hand on Mikaboshi's shoulder, "We all would. I remember thinking that. . . That maybe I could have. . ." His duel voices quivered, "Saved my parents." His clear green eye glimmered sadly, "Sometimes, I still hate myself for not going back, helping them. But I know that if I did, it would damage The Web of Time. I would never have existed to save them, and then we'd be stuck in an eternal temporal paradox. The universe doesn't work that way. Life isn't fair. . ."

"I wish to God I could save your parents, Sargon." Mikaboshi's voice cracked a little.

"I know. So do I. But we can't. I don't blame you for that." Sargon shrugged, "But they would be happy to know that I've survived, despite everything that happened to me. And that I have such a friend as you."

A tear rolled down Mikaboshi's cheek, and turned slightly. Sargon knew Mikaboshi would die himself if it would bring his parents back.

"Thank you. I don't know if I could survive without you, Sargon." It was true, Sargon was Mikaboshi's closest, dearest friend, and he would do anything for him.

Sargon knew that he was hurting, he was just barely healing from the wounds of Vecna's betrayal, and now he had watched his half-brother die to save their lives, and he had killed someone. He needed encouragement, support and just plain friendship right now

"Abaddon died a hero," Sargon offered, "And with The Doctor's help, everyone's going to know what he did, that he wasn't just an evil, soul-sucking demon." Mikaboshi smiled, stepped away from the Dalek, "He's already contacted Torchwood, UNIT and The Shadow Proclamation. The Shadow Proclamation pardoned him posthumously. Several races, including the Jagaroth, already hold him as a hero." He crouched down to pet Rhodney, "I wonder what Bilis Manger thinks about this. . ."

"Who's Bilis Manger?"

"He was a human who was empowered by Abaddon and The Light. He worshiped Abaddon as a god, and served him without question. Manger woke him before the incident in Cardiff, and helped bring him back after his first death." "If you can't talk to, can't see Abaddon again, why don't you visit his servant? Mr. Manger could probably tell you a lot about Abaddon." "Let's just say Torchwood and UNIT have no desire to see either me or Mr. Manger again." He smiled, "unless, of course, we're wearing handcuffs. Besides, Mr. Manger is a time traveler himself, he can travel freely through time, without a ship. He could try to alter events himself, no, he _would_ , he's too crazy to care about the consequences. . ." He patted Rhodney's warty head, "It's a pity, though. No one, except perhaps Mother, knew Abaddon better."

Sargon considered for a moment, "Bilis, that's an anagram of _Iblis_, isn't it?" Iblis, a name of The Devil in Islam. "Yes, but it's probably just a coincidence. Either that or he renamed himself, or was renamed, by Abaddon or The Light."

"But The Beast was Iblis, right?"

"Yes, or so he said. Every two-bit evil entity in the universe wants people to think it's _the_ Devil. Not to mention creatures like Daemons, who bear an unfortunate resemblance to other races conceptions of _Him._"

"What do you think about him? I mean, he's, in a way, your step-father." Mikaboshi laughed, "My step-father is the Devil! Seriously, though, he's a force of pure evil. It is how he was made, he's not like _Satan The Fallen__. _He didn't _choose_ to be evil, he _is_ evil itself. I don't blame him for being created out of pure evil."

"Do you think he knows about Abaddon?"

"I don't know. I have no way of knowing. Is it possible for such a being to feel grief?" He pondered the question for a moment, "Abaddon turned on him, helped imprison him at Krop Tor. But he was still his son. I honestly don't know. . ."

"Why did Abaddon help imprison his own father?" Sargon asked.

"Because he was his father." Mikaboshi said vaguely, "The union was made in falsehood. He had disguised himself as another, and. . ." "I think I see," Sargon shook his head, "Do his other children feel the same?"  
"Probably. _Hopefully_." Mikaboshi pressed on his pen and the cannon moved in a smooth, even manner. "That should do it." He turned to Sargon, "I just had an idea. How would you like to meet The Face of Boe?"

"Dagon." The squirming, crawling mass of tentacles and spider's legs was impossible to read, he could have been nervous or amused. The Doctor folded his arms and glared at him, "You and Moloch were of the same pantheon, you were allies, and you called for the release of the Memeovores as soon as we met. Someone didn't want us to. . ." A five-hundred foot long, barbed spider's leg slashed down, striking inches from The Doctor. "To lock the Memeovores away." The Time Lord was unfazed by the Great Old One's obvious threat, "So they sent Moloch to stop us." After a long moment, Dagon finally growled out a response, "We did not know that Moloch was an agent of Nyarlathotep. We didn't know." "But you did try to stop us closing the time lock." "Yes," Dagon's admission expressed no remorse, "We wanted them freed, and Moloch volunteered to stop you locking them away. Your death was not the object, and we certainly did not intend harm to Mikaboshi or Abaddon. We just wanted to release the Memeovores. Moloch went rogue." The Doctor shook his head, "Who exactly are '_we_'?" "Azathoth, Cthulhu, Gog, Magog, Y'Golonac. . . " "_Why_ did you want them released?" "There are things you cannot understand. It was part of a larger plan, a plan which has to be modified now." "You wanted to wipe out all life in the universe," The Doctor accused him directly, "So you could remake the universe in your image." Dagon laughed harshly, "Do you think we would be so petty? We have many realms, many universes. Yours is unimportant. We needed to destroy Nyarlathotep. He intended to unleash the Memeovores upon us, and we wanted them on our side. So we chose to free them before he could." Could it truly have been fear, not betrayal, that had motivated the conspiracy? Regardless, The Doctor was shocked by their foolishness, "You actually thought you could control the Memeovores? Did none of you see what happened when the Time Lords traveled to Planet 5 to unleash the Fendahl? They discovered the Memeovores, and they could not be reasoned with, or controlled. They are the penultimate predators in the universe, and you thought you could control them?" "We are far more powerful than mere Time Lords, we control forces you cannot comprehend. Moloch was able to disable your TARDIS simply by clutching it in his arms. You did not survive do to any of your Time Lord powers, you only live because Abaddon forced Moloch to free you." "And Abaddon is _dead_!" The Doctor shouted angrily, "They killed both of them because of your stupidity! Do you think you could control those creatures _now_?"

Dagon slithered, squirmed and writhed silently for a moment. "We had no chance to contact them or attempt to exert power over them, both of The Great Old Ones present were locked in battle, distracted. With a proper opportunity, we could control them."

The Doctor was infuriated, and Dagon did not care. He truly believed that they could control the Memeovores, even after seeing them consume Abaddon and Moloch. He believed himself truly immortal. He was wrong. The Doctor pulled out Mikaboshi's sonic pen, "This device was designed by a child, yet it _killed_ Hastur, a Great Old One." He pointed it at Dagon, "Do you wish to see how?" Dagon squirmed and skittered, he knew what had become of Hastur, "No! Put it away!" The Doctor held the pen steady, his voice was cold, merciless, "Tell your 'friends' that if they ever attempt to free the Memeovores, if they ever even come within two million light years of Planet 5, I _will_ destroy them." "Yes. Of course," Dagon had composed himself somewhat, "We will comply, for now. But you will not live forever, Doctor. And one day the Great Old Ones shall have their way." "But not today." The Doctor's voice was cold as ice.

Dagon vanished into the Spaces Between.

The Doctor looked down at the sonic pen. Should he keep it, to ensure The Great Old Ones never attempted to unleash the Memeovores? Or should he destroy it, to ensure that no one, including himself, would ever use it for evil?

He slipped the pen into his pocket, and closed the TARDIS' doors.

He would have to decide.

But not today.

The End.

Notes:

The Beast wanted to create an army of lesser demons, capable of helping conquer the universe, but unable to challenge his power. Where he is imprisoned doesn't matter, he's hidden from all and should remain that way.

_Satan the Fallen_ refers to the fallen angel who rebelled against God. He is _not_ The Beast, and if he appeared to someone, he would probably look like the angel he once was, unless he just wanted to appear as a horned beast. He _chose_ to be evil, The Beast was created from pure evil.

I don't know if Abaddon intended to drain the life from people, (Bilis Manger implied he wanted to devour all life, but he could have misunderstood his master.), but in my story, he is merely a victim of nature, his shadow kills, whether intentional or not.

Dagon and Moloch were worshiped together by many ancient peoples. Moloch had many names, Marduk, Molech, Melech, Miloch Milcolm, just to name a few. Dagon was also known as Dagan and possibly Enki. Neptune and Poseidon were likely based on Dagon as well. Both were also called 'Baal' which means lord or master, and was a general term for a god or person in authority.

The _Special Weapons Dalek_ appeared in The 7th Doctor serial '_Remembrance of The Daleks_'. One was also seen in the background in the Dalek asylum in The 11th Doctor serial '_Asylum of The Daleks_'. _Spider Daleks_ appear in some fiction and were going to be used in the Doctor Who movie, but they never developed.

_Karn_ and _Morbius_ appear in The 4th Doctor serial '_The Brain of Morbius_.'

The Time Lords wanted to free the Fendahl to help them in their war against an unnamed force known only as 'The Enemy'. They found the Fendahl extinct and the Memeovores waiting. This occured in the book '_The Taking of Planet 5_' by Simon Bucher-Jones and Mark Clapham. I won't go into detail so as not to spoil the book's plot, but the book is far different from my story. Of course, my story is fan-fiction, from my own warped imagination, and therefore events occured very differently in this universe.

Spider Daleks appear in some fiction, and were going to be used in the _Doctor Who_ movie, but it didn't work out. All of Mikaboshi's 'display pieces' are totally disarmed.

_Y'Golonac_ is a deity created by Ramsey Campbell, and is his property. He is a horrible, evil creature who represents perversion in all its forms. _Shaggai _and the _Shan_ also belong to Ramsey Campbell.

_Baoht Z'uqqa-Mogg_ belongs to Chaosium


End file.
